syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
January 31
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Tossers Ready For Hard Tilt Tuscarora Indians Will Play Locals On State Armory Court; Have Strong Quintet; Captain Jim Tormey Suffering From Wrenched Knee With Capt. Jim Tormey suffering from a wrenched knee, the All-Syracuse court tossers will be in a crippled condition for its game with the Tuscarora Indians tonight on the State Armory court. Tormey had his knee injured in the game with the Buffalo Orioles Thursday night. Manager Crisp stated this morning that he did not know whether the Syracuse pilot would be able to get into the fray tonight or not. Should Tormey be unable to play, his place at center would be filled by Sweltzer. It is said that the Tuscarora quintet is exceptionally strong and will give the locals one of the sternest battles of the season when they come together tonight. Manager Ganslow refused to make known his lineup today before the game. Manager Ganslow of the visitors stated that his team is composed of former Carlisle stars and that they will spring a surprise on the local court tossers. This is one of the strongest teams that the All-Syracuse quintet has faced on the local court this season. The main battle will commence at 8:15 o’clock. Syracuse Journal- Orioles Beat Syracuse After Hard Struggle Buffalo Plays Like Giants Compared To Syracuse The summary: ALL- SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf (3-0-6), Martin, lf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, rg (0-5-5), Casey, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (6-5-17). ORIOLES: Rhode, rf (3-0-6), Post, lf (2-3-7), Schell, c (0-0-0), H. Miller, rg (5-0-10), E. Miller, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-3-23). Time of halves- 20 minutes. Before an enthusiastic crowd last night at the Broadway Auditorium, probably the biggest crowd that ever saw a basketball game in Buffalo, the Syracuse team, diminutive in size but great in ability, put up a most stubborn defense against the Orioles, but was finally compelled to go the way of all others. The score was 23 to 17. An unusual spectacle was presented when the teams rushed upon the floor, the Orioles looking the part of giants compared with the Syracuse dwarfs. Some apprehension was expressed as to the ability of the Salt City lads to stand up under the attack of the Orioles, but any fears were dispelled when the game began and the Syracusans displayed their mettle. Within a few minutes after the game started H. Miller caged the first basket and quickly followed by two more. Crisp showed his ability to cage fouls and shot five out of five attempts. Rafter, the shortest player seen here in many of season, caged two very difficult shots which placed the Syracusans in the lead. This lasted only a moment, as Rhode inserted two baskets and Post one, which served to place the Orioles on the long end of the score for the first half, 14 to 9. In the second half the entire Syracuse team had a chance at the basket and each member rang up a tally with the exception of Crisp. Post threw two difficult baskets from the side of the court which were nothing short of spectacular and no doubt decided the game for the Orioles. Incidentally, Post had an encounter with Casey, guard on the Syracuse team. Casey swung a right on the local player and Post hit the floor. Further hostilities were prevented by the other players. H. Miller and Post played splendidly for the Orioles, while Crisp and Rafter proved to be a clever pair for the Salt City Warriors. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Battle Gears Tonight Chicago- After a scrimmage with Loyola University replaced the National League game with Sheboygan, the Syracuse Nationals were ready to meet the rejuvenated Chicago Gears here tonight. Last night’s game was postponed when a snowstorm prevented Syracuse from reaching the Wisconsin city. Syracuse was stranded in Chicago while Sheboygan were unable to reach the home base after playing the night before in Fort Wayne. Chicago will be strengthened tonight by the return of George Mikan who has settled a contract dispute with the team and agreed to play out the balance of this season. While Mikan was out Chicago signed Bobby McDermott as playing manager. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Playing Three Games On Road During Week Opportunity once more knocked at the door of the Syracuse Nationals in the Eastern Division pennant race, but the portal remained closed, as the Philadelphia Warriors collected a 98-83 decision at the War Memorial last night. The Milwaukee Hawks upset Boston and the Nats needed only a victory over the last place Warriors to take a game lead. Instead, they bowed, to remain in a tie. The Syracusans have engagements at Fort Wayne Thursday, Boston Friday and Rochester Saturday before returning for a Sunday night tussle with the New York Knicks. Inability to score in the second period proved disastrous to Syracuse, as Philadelphia became the second team to win two games here this season. Minneapolis has also won two of three decisions at the War Memorial. The Nats suffered another injury blow as Dolph Schayes was forced to retire from play with a Charley horse after being bumped by Paul Hoffman, who played just three minutes. Dolph will see limited service on the road trip. Philadelphia outscored the Syracusans by a 27-3 margin in the second period to take a 54-36 half time advantage, but the Nats were not licked until late in the final quarter. With 5:55 to play, John Kerr’s rebound basket pulled the Syracusans within three points at 77-74. Then Jack George intercepted a pass and fed Paul Arizin, who notched the bucket. After Syracuse missed a field goal, Ken Murray, sank a long set to give the Warriors a commanding 81-74 edge. The Nats never again recovered. Game scoring honors went to Arizin with 21 points, while Neil Johnston netted 16, even though he fouled out after only 19 minutes of action. Earl Lloyd was tops for Syracuse with 19. Jim Tucker played nine minutes in his debut, but failed to hit a field goal in four attempts. He appeared out of condition. PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (6-9-21), Graboski (4-5-13), Zawoluk (2-5-9), Murray (6-3-15), Johnston (7-2-16), George (5-0-10), Hoffman (0-0-0), Dempsey (1-5-7), Finn (1-0-2) TOTALS (32-29-93). SYRACUSE: Schayes (3-4-10), Rocha (3-5-11), Lloyd (8-3-19), Kerr (1-1-3), Tucker (0-1-1), Seymour (6-4-16), King (3-2-8), Kenville (4-1-9), Farley (0-6-6) TOTALS (28-27-83). Score at halftime- Philadelphia 54, Syracuse 36. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:January 31 Category:Casey Category:Chappell Category:Crisp Category:Dempsey Category:Farley Category:Graboski Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey Category:Tucker